FA: Realisation hits you like a brick
by falling into heaven
Summary: Follows on immeadiatley from When I needed you most. When Jess stays at Flack's, what happens? FA.


'Lo. Okay, this is more about the development of Flack and Angell's relationship, not any real plot.

Big hugs to anyone that reviews, and I love you all. And Lacy, if you're reading this - can we have a Flack baby soon, please?(E/N: Sarah want too! Sarah want too!) I have needs!! And cute Flacklets with Flack's eyes and Jess' amazingness would fullfill them, seriously.

Anna.

Disclaimer: No time.

* * *

Flack unlocked his door, stepping aside to let Angell in. "Sorry," he grinned sheepishly. "I didn't plan on company."

There were a couple of long-sleeved t-shirts slung over the back of the dining chairs, and pots ready to be washed in the kitchen area in the corner. A blanket was thrown haphazardly over the back of the couch, and a few sports magazines scattered over the coffee table.

She gave him a smile in response. " 'S better than my place."

"'Kay, bathroom's through there-" he pointed to a door on the right, "and bedroom's through there. Everythig else is... well, here."

Jess smiled at him. "Thanks, Don. I-I'm glad I'm not alone."

"So am I." He sighed. "Go on, sit down. I'll fix us something to eat."

She did as he suggested, whilst Flack pottered round in the kitchen, before just grabbing a couple of beers and a pizza take-out menu. "Favourite?"

"Pepperoni," she replied with a grin.

He smirked. "Wow. My kind of girl..."

* * *

When it arrived, they sat with the pizza, not bothering to switch on the TV. "Don, we gotta talk..." Angell sighed.

He nodded. "I'd figured. Okay, so go."

"The... the kiss... was it really just cover?"

He avoided her gaze. "Depends on what the right answer is."

She groaned. "Men! God, the right answer is the _truth_."

"Fine. It was cover, but... I wouldn't exactly mind doing it again."

There was silence. He'd finally admitted to her that he liked her. Not in so many words, but still. He waited patiently. She'd need time to process the information, and he hoped to God she wouldn't storm out.

"Okay." She nodded slowly. "Okay. Well, I guess you kinda figured that, uh... I might, uh... ah, screw it." Her eyes locked with his. "I broke the first rule my dad taught me as a cop. I... I fell for my partner."

Flack felt like he was going to explode. "Well, I really like you, Jess. Unfortunately, Danny knows that, but whatever."

"I want to... I want to give this a go." She sighed, "but not publically. We need to stay professional at work, and... I can't have any pressure."

He was shocked to see tears welling up in her eyes. "Jess..." he touched her arm lightly. "Jess, what's happened?"

"My last boyfriend," she whispered. "Didn't take no for an answer. He... oh, god."

Flack pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. "Jess, did he..."

"Y-Yes."

"Who?"

"It was in Conneticuit. He-he got seven years."

"Okay." He didn't want to push her. "Jess, if we... y'know, date or whatever, it doesn't mean we have to have sex, okay?"

She laughed. "If I made you celibate, Danny'd never forgive me."

"What's Danny got to do with this?"

"I guess." She replied with a sigh, resting her head on his shoulder. "Flack?"

"Yeah?"

"If I get your bed, you do too. I mean... just... stay with me."

He pulled her up and through to his room. "Here-" he threw her his favourite 'Ireland' top. "I'll get changed in the bathroom. Root around for some shorts or somethin', if you like." He grabbed his navy checked pijama bottoms, a white wifebeater and headed for the bathroom.

Once he was changed, he flicked off the lights, and knocked gently on his door. "You decent?"

"Yeah." Floated back Jess' voice.

He pushed open the door to find Jess sat in his bed, the duvet pulled up to her waist, her hair loose from the confines of the band she'd tied it up in that morning. It fell messily over her shoulders, reaching further down her back than he remembered. It shouldn't have entered his head, but he suddenly realized that, sat there, dressed like that, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met.

While he surveyed her, Jess was giving Flack the once over. His wifebeater showed off his strong shoulder and broad chest - exactly what she loved. His PJ bottoms fell all the way to the floor, falling low enough at the front for her to see the waistband of his boxers.

"C'mon." She patted the bed next to her. "I need company."

He crawled over, sliding in beside her, when the realisation hit... she hadn't taken him up on the offer of shorts. He glanced at her. "D'you mind if I-" he guestured to his top.

She shook her head. "Feel free. Seen it before..."

He laughed, pulling off the wifebeater and throwing it in the washbasket in the corner. "Score!" He grinned. "Sorry. I don't usually sleep in much." Read: He didn't wear anything. (A/N: hold on... mmm. Focus. Focus... damnit, can't focus! E/N: I don't think she wants me to focus either)

"Me neither," she shrugged. "But out of curtousey, I will tonight."

He laid back, allowing her space in the queen-sized bed. She started off quite far away, but after a short while, they ended up in the middle of the bed, with Angell resting on his chest, close to his shoulder. He draped an arm casually round her back, tracing his fingers up and down. She laid her hand across his chest, smirking at the way it didn't cover even a third of the expanse of skin and muscle.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," she sighed, snuggling into him.

They laid in silence, smiling into the darkness. Finally, Don covered Angell's hand on his chest with his. "We should do this. No-one needs to know, but... we should."

She slept peacefully that night.

* * *

Reviews are birthday presents for me, 'kay? And read DnA. I'm in an Aiden mood...

:)

Sarah here!!!!!! I really think she was trying to throw me off at the end of that. And I agree, just try DnA. I usually wouldn't root for it but I like Anna's DnA ones. They're really good. Okay, Kisses!!!

A/N: Nope, didn't want you to focus on the terrible spelling... I enjoy torturing you, Sarah :P Review, people!!


End file.
